1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipating systems, especially to a heat dissipating system used in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In some computers and servers, a fan module is placed on the central processing unit (CPU) to remove heat generated by the CPU and other electronic components, and another fan module is secured to a rear plate or a front plate of a computer or server chassis and aligned with the CPU. However, because the another fan module described above is aligned with the CPU, heat generated by a disk drive module, placed on the front panel of the computer far away from the CPU, may not be dissipated efficiently.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.